Arranged marriage
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Draco have seen something that he should not and has to get into a protection program, what happens when he is forced to marry Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

**( thanks to Bella Stewart 11 for editing )**

Draco sat by his desk in the department of the aurors. He had never believed that he actually would be able to get here because of his background as a Death Eater, but here he was. Hell he was even controlling Potter. Since Potter had done nothing else than babble about him being the chosen one then the head auror had chosen Draco as he had experience in leading a group from his Death Eater days.

" Marta take my calls will you, I just need some fresh air."

" Certainly Mr. Malfoy"

Draco could not believe himself. He had, against his beliefs, hired a muggle to do the job as his assistant, but she did a hell of a good job.

Discreetly Draco pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket. " Damn these are good " he thought.

He covered the cigarette with his hand as he lit it.

Suddenly he heard a sound. He bent over the terrace, it was a man and it looked as if he was about to kill someone.

" Hey, get away or I'll shoot" Draco shouted down to the man. The man looked as if he was afraid, and he should because the muggle gun bullet was actually immune to magic so it would kill a wizard instantly. But he had already done the deed and killed a woman.

A wizard police cop stood in the auror department. " Was there anyone that could have seen the murder" he asked the receptionist.

" Well Mr Malfoy was out on the terrace around the time so I guess he could have seen something."

" What's going on?" Draco asked.

" Mr Malfoy, did you see anyone getting murdered?"

" Yes as a matter of fact I did a few minutes ago. A man killed a woman, I could not see the man very clearly but it looked as if he could have been in some kind of gang, and the woman looked as if she was important."

" Did the woman look like this ?" The policeman asked and held out a picture for Draco to see.

" Yes she did."

" Did the man notice you ?"

" Yes."

" I'm sorry to say Malfoy that your duties here will be covered by Mr potter, as you are now under a witness protection programme. The man you saw murdering this woman belongs to a group that wants to get the death eaters up and going again, it's a terrorist group called the black cobras."

" So I'm under protection, what does that mean?"

" Well you are not married and that's good as you will have to marry one of the protectors in the programme. "

" And that would be? Come on spill the beans I don't have all day mister. If it is correct what you say with me having to be under protection."

" Well there is only one person available, who is not married and not on any case, and is the same age as you.., Miss Hermione Granger."

" There is no damn bloody way in hell I'm marrying bloody saint holy prude Granger " Draco roared.

" It's your only choice if you want to escape death. "

" You know what, tell the new Death Eaters where to find me, which is here. Because there is no way I'm

Marrying her" Draco snarled.

" Will you Draco Malfoy marry this woman who now stand by your side? "

" I do."

" I now pronounce you man and wife."


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding had ended and the newly-weds had gone back to Hermiones home. Hermione sat down on the couch, " What the hell. Why did I have to marry you? And why the fucking hell Malfoy, did you have to see that bloody man from the black cobra, kill the authorities woman?" She said and glared at Draco who was leaning against the wall.

" Quite a lot of swearing Granger. What happened to the goody two shoes?"

" Shut up. What happened to the muggle hater ?"

" Hey! I had no bloody choice. You were the only one in this bloody safety program who was unmarried and available. Besides, I rule over that Potter friend of yours."

" First of all Harry is your substitute while you are under this program. Second of all if you have not forgotten, Malfoy ,then I rule over you. And thirdly, you set my life in really damn danger so would you please shut it!" Hermione shouted, her voice dangerously low even though she was shouting.

That was right, Draco had forgotten that. Hermione actually had the highest position of the two and he had actually put her in danger. He had not thought of it, but he had been able to see who else had been in the program. Everyone else had small jobs, some even worked as call girls or whatever, the only one who had a job which actually was something was Granger.

" I'm sorry" he whispered.

" What ?"

" I said I'm bloody sorry alright mudblood." Draco winced as soon as he had said it. It was as if he had physically gone over to Granger and stabbed her with a knife or something. He had thought she was over the crap they had thrown at each other or more what kind of crap he had thrown to her, when they were in school.

" Where am I going to sleep?" he asked quietly.

Hermione blinked quickly to hide her tears. She pointed up a pair of stairs.

" The first door to the left. I only have one bedroom but I will be sleeping on the couch."

Draco went up and once he was in bed he actually thought about what she had said, she was going to take the couch. Here he was, her worst enemy from Hogwarts days and she had to protect him, but still she gave up her only bed to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione groaned and went to the couch. It was better to try get some sleep. Preferably she would have taken the bed for herself as it was her bed but because she knew that the couch was hard to sleep on, and she did not want to deal with Draco's diva-tantrums early in the morning, she decided to take the couch herself.

The sun was shining in Hermione's eyes, it was almost painful. " I forgot to put the blinds down " she muttered to herself and went to make some coffee.

There was no one who knew that she was not very happy before she got any coffee, her brain did not work properly before she had two cups at least, of coffee.

When she got close to the kitchen she noticed something was wrong. There was someone lurking around in the kitchen.

Hermione carefully went closer to the kitchen, there was Draco with nothing but a towel around his waist. And to make it worse it was a very very short towel.

" Draco what the hell!" she screamed.

" Ey, Granger your hurting my ears " Draco replied as he held his hands over his ears.

" Oh thank you. You are hurting my eyes why aren't you dressed ?"

" If I do that then I guess the weasel has a very very tiny one, and Potter may have something bigger but I doubt it."

" Seriously, get yourself a hobby other than comparing something as stupid as crown jewels" Hermione said and went to the kitchen counter. " Where is the coffee?" She asked " the black powdery stuff" she added as she guessed Draco had very little idea of what coffee was.

" It's called cocks Granger, but that powdery stuff I threw it in the bin"

" You THREW it ?" Hermione shouted and turned around. If looks could kill then Draco was a dead man, times five.

Taking out her wand, she conjured some magical coffee, it did not taste very good but it was better than nothing.

She turned around to face him again, " Why aren't you dressed again?"

" Because I couldn't find a house elf"

" And you thought I had one in the kitchen? Draco you can dress yourself. "

Draco shook his head, he actually looked lost.

" Seriously? You can't dress yourself? Your 20 for god sake."

" Granger, I was brought up rich if you don't remember. Besides everyone has house elves now a days and the Slytherins all had house elves to do almost everything."

" So your saying that if the Slytherins did not have a house elf around then they would walk around naked?"

" More or less yes, we do have some dignity, if you haven't noticed I am wearing a towel."

" Shut up" Hermione muttered and preformed a small spell and Draco finally had some clothes on.

" Thanks Granger. "

" Yeah, no problem.. Your going to give me nightmares for weeks" Hermione said and gave a small smile.

" Oh sorry "

" I'm being sarcastic Draco, I thought you knew the difference. "

" Yeah I do but I had not thought you would act sarcastic... It just threw me of guard. "

" Anyways... What's for breakfast? " Draco added.


End file.
